


Во время вечеринки

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Драббл пвп не нуждается в описании.Оба героя - сценические образы Гакта, так что это селфцест.В лицах: http://hkar.ru/GMbthttp://hkar.ru/GMbsГерои достигли возраста согласия. Выпускной класс в японской школе - это 19-20 лет.
Relationships: gackt/gakuko





	Во время вечеринки

Шум вечеринки почти не долетал до них. 

— Ты не боишься, — кокетливо вскинув голову, спросила Гакуко, — что нас могут застукать?  
— Мой отец — директор. — Камуи уселся на парту. — Меня трудно наказать.  
— Храбрец, — протянула Гакуко, садясь рядом с ним. — Мне до утра ждать, когда ты меня поцелуешь? 

Камуи довольно усмехнулся и резко притянул ее к себе. Она на несколько мгновений плотно сжала губы, демонстративно сопротивляясь его поцелую, но Камуи был не из тех, кто легко отступает. Его язык пробрался девушке в рот и вел себя там как полноправный хозяин. Гакуко в наглости ему не уступала. В ход пошли руки. Камуи сжал под юбкой бедра девушки. Сидеть рядом в таком положении оказалось неудобно, и Камуи пришлось встать. Гакуко обвила его ногами и запрокинула голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею. Камуи приник к ней, слегка покусывая. Гакуко тихо застонала, зарываясь унизанными кольцами пальцами в кудри Камуи, потом скользнула одной рукой чуть ниже и сняла с него очки. 

— Зачем ты очки носишь? — спросила она между поцелуями. — Они же без стекол. 

Камуи выразительно посмотрел на нее.

— Я в них не только красивый, но еще и умный.   
— Ну, раз ты такой умный, — сказала Гакуко, томно отклонившись назад, — то угадай, как расстегивается мое платье.

Камуи обхватил руками ее талию и медленно провел ладонями вверх, почти доставая до груди. Завел руки девушке за спину и нащупал пуговицы. Расстегнул одну.

— Угадал, — сладко проворковала Гакуко, потянула за галстук Камуи и поцеловала его в губы.

Камуи целовал ее, одновременно расстегивая пуговицы одну за одной. Гакуко проделывала то же самое с рубашкой Камуи. А потом и с ремнем. Почувствовав прикосновение к самой чувствительной своей части, Камуи стиснул Гакуко в объятиях и поцеловал так, что она чуть не задохнулась. Одной рукой он собрал ее длинные светлые волосы и слегка потянул так, чтобы девушке пришлось запрокинуть голову; другой рукой он пробрался ей под юбку, скользнул по кромке трусиков, отодвинул их в сторону. Гакуко испустила легкий вздох, подалась бедрами навстречу его пальцам. Камуи раздвинул ее половые губы и вошел в нее пальцами, с удовольствием ощутив, как она сжалась вокруг них. Гакуко заскользила губами и языком по губам и шее Камуи, медленно продвигаясь к его уху. Осторожно сжала зубами мочку его уха, пробуя языком колечко сережки, провела линию вдоль ушной раковины, пробралась внутрь. Камуи дернулся и вывернулся. Бросил на усмехающуюся девушку обиженный взгляд и, не прекращая ласкать ее между ног, укусил ее в плечо. Гакуко ойкнула. Приникла к губам Камуи, запустила пальцы в его волосы и недвусмысленно потянула его голову вниз. 

— Подожди, — прошептал Камуи, выпуская ее из объятий и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Так неудобно. 

В полумраке он заметил на спинке стула забытый кем-то пиджак. Он постелил его в проходе между партами и подозвал Гакуко. Рядом с чужим пиджаком постелил свой. Вместе с Гакуко они улеглись на эту импровизированную кровать. Камуи стянул с девушки лиф платья и сжал ее груди. Гакуко, однако, снова потянула его голову вниз. Камуи задрал на ней юбку и стал целовать ее живот, спускаясь к ее вагине. От проникновения языка Гакуко застонала в голос. Она подняла ноги, заскользила пятками по спине Камуи. 

— Еще… — попросила она. 

Камуи нашел языком ее клитор, осторожно втянул его в рот. Одной рукой ему пришлось раздвинуть ее половые губы, а второй он проник в ее влагалище. 

Гакуко с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не застонать в голос. Она чувствовала приближение оргазма, и сохранять самообладание становилось все труднее. 

Почувствовав сладкую судорогу, прокатившуюся по телу девушки, Камуи отпустил ее на мгновение, вытер рот и лег рядом с ней. Поднес испачканные пальцы к ее рту, и она с явным удовольствием их облизала. Потом потянулась к Камуи губами. Он целовал ее, крепко прижимая к себе и поворачивая так, что она оказалась сверху. Усевшись на него верхом, Гакуко стянула через голову платье, поймала руку Камуи и прижала ее к своей груди. Он сжал ее и притянул девушку к себе. Попытка одновременно целоваться и снимать с себя штаны оказалась не очень удачной. Пока Камуи избавлялся от одежды, Гакуко, с самым невинным выражением лица накручивая прядь волос на пальчик, поинтересовалась, есть ли у него кондомы. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — буркнул Камуи, шаря по карманам. — Я без них из дома не выхожу.  
— Тогда не тормози, — сладко щурясь, протянула Гакуко, удобно укладываясь на пиджаках и раздвигая ноги.

Камуи навис над ней, одной рукой опираясь о пол, а второй возясь с презервативом. Наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, провел языком по шее и обеим грудям. Потом подхватил ее под зад, заставляя приподняться, и резко вошел в нее. После оргазма она была такая мягкая и влажная, такая податливая. Дразня Камуи, Гакуко стала ласкать свою грудь. Это возымело эффект: Камуи наклонился к ней, крепко обнимая ее и не прекращая своего основного занятия. Гакуко все выше поднимала ноги, чтобы он проникал все глубже, жадно целовала его в рот, то и дело прикусывая зубами его язык. 

— Какой ты… большой… — прошептала она между поцелуями. — Мне нравится…   
— Мне тоже… — выдохнул в ответ Камуи. 

Он прижался ртом к ее шее, прикусывая кожу и одновременно втягивая ее в себя. 

— Засос оставишь, — не то с ужасом, не то с удовольствием пролепетала Гакуко.  
— Ничего. Будет, чем подругам похвастаться. 

Он еще крепче обнял ее и сжал ее зад. Осторожно провел пальцем между ее ягодицами. В следующую секунду Гакуко почувствовала, как его палец проник в ее задний проход. 

— Я чувствую, — прошептал он, обдавая горячим дыханием ее ухо, — как мой член ходит внутри тебя. Круто. 

Гакуко в ответ впилась ногтями в его спину и застонала, потянувшись к нему для поцелуя.

После Камуи помогал Гакуко застегнуть платье. Чужой пиджак, слегка испачканный, он на всякий случай засунул за шкаф. Свет пришлось зажечь, и видно было, что у Гакуко смазался макияж, а на шее у нее сияет ярко-красный засос. 

— Встретимся еще? — спросил Камуи, глядя, как она поправляет волосы.  
— Если хочешь.   
— Хочу. — Камуи притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. — Очень хочу…  
— Тогда встретимся.


End file.
